Un dîner presque parfait?
by Nephariel
Summary: Undyne voulait inviter Alphys à dîner au restaurant, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était sans compter l'aide de Papyrus qui lui promit une merveilleuse soirée... (OS) (Romance: Undyne et Alphys)


**Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir porté de l'intérêt sur cet écrit en cliquant dessus ! L'idée de cet OS m'est venue quand j'ai commencé à parler avec** **Ydriel** **, une amie également auteur de fanfiction, d'un éventuel texte sur ce jeu. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que cela m'a plu de l'écrire !**

 **Merci à mon amie Christel (encore une fois) pour ses commentaires et sa correction !**

 **L'univers d'Undertale appartient bien évidemment à Toby Fox.**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa maison avec les poings serrés et un air emplit de détermination. Rageusement, elle frappa le mur, ce qui y laissa quelques fissures. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle cria de frustration, cela faisait des heures qu'elle y pensait et qu'elle ne trouvait pas de solution !

« Euh, Undyne ? Tout va bien ? »

Surprise que quelqu'un l'observe dans ce moment de faiblesse, elle se retourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix avec un regard meurtrier. Elle se calma un peu en voyant qui était son interlocuteur.

« Papyrus ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

\- Je t'ai entendu crier, je me demandais si tout allait bien, expliqua-t-il d'un air soucieux. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, t'inquiète, répondit-t-elle sans grande conviction. (Elle baissa les yeux quelques instants, puis soupira.) Non en fait, rien ne va !

\- Tu veux bien m'en parler ? Allons nous balader un moment, tu m'expliqueras », dit le squelette, essayant de la rassurer et à la fois de comprendre.

Pour toute réponse, la guerrière hocha la tête et suivit son ami. Ils se promenèrent un moment dans Les Chutes. Ils ne pipèrent mots, puis Papyrus proposa de s'asseoir près d'une rivière. Undyne regardait sa silhouette qui se reflétait dans l'eau, ne sachant pas par où commencer la conversation. Ressentant le malaise de la femme-poisson, il décida de parler en premier.

« Alors Undyne ? Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté ta maison, ça m'inquiète un peu, tu sais…

\- Et bien… En fait… (Ses joues se mirent à rosir.) Je… (Elle prit une grande inspiration.) J'aimerais inviter Alphys au restaurant ce soir mais… je sais pas comment m'y prendre ! (Elle serra les dents pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire) J'ai besoin d'aide Pap's ! »

Le squelette la dévisagea, se leva et déclara d'un air résolu et particulièrement sérieux (Ce qui étonna la guerrière) :

« Moi, le Grand Papyrus, te promet d'organiser le meilleure dîner en tête à tête de toute ta vie ! Mais pour ça (Il plissait les yeux, il semblait réfléchir.), on aura besoin de l'aide de quelques personnes !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, soulagée.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, très enthousiaste. D'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout ! Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est d'être au MTT Hotel ce soir à vingt heure, on fera en sorte qu'Alphys te rejoigne après.

\- Oh merci Pap's, t'es génial ! »

Elle se leva et mit une grande tape dans le dos du monstre, un peu trop fort au goût de ce dernier puisqu'il failli tomber dans la rivière. Ils se saluèrent et Undyne rentra chez elle.

La femme-poisson était dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi mettre pour le grand soir. Elle fouilla dans ses armoires inlassablement, jusqu'à tout sortir et étaler sur le sol. La garde royale fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un joli pull de couleur bleu nuit. Elle l'essaya et décida que ça ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Elle trouva aussi un beau jeans noir ainsi que des rangers. Elle possédait également une belle veste en cuir qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. La guerrière n'était pas très fan de bijoux mais fit l'effort d'en mettre quand même un. Ce bijou, un collier, représentait une étoile en argent avec son nom gravé dessus. C'était Alphys qui le lui avait offert pour son précédent anniversaire, il avait donc une place particulière dans son cœur. Elle se dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de la voir le porter.

La tenue trouvée, elle devait maintenant choisir sa coupe de cheveux. Elle y avait réfléchi et avait une idée : elle laissa une mèche de chaque côté et s'attacha les cheveux en chignon. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, car la garde royale gardait toujours ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Cependant, elle trouva que ça ne lui allait pas si mal.

Elle n'avait, bien sûr, pas oublié de trouver un petit quelque chose pour la scientifique : quelques posters de « Mew Mew : Kissy Cutie », un anime dont Alphys était fan. Elle les enroula et les mit dans son sac.

Le reste de la journée, Undyne faisait à nouveau les cent pas. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de sa vie ! Car selon elle, c'était un sentiment que seuls les faibles ressentaient ! En combat, elle pouvait faire face à n'importe quelle créature avec le plus grand des courages afin de défendre ceux qu'elle aime. Mais là, c'était différent, c'était une situation à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confrontée. Les heures avancèrent, encore et encore. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, elle décida de partir en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

Arrivée au MTT Hotel, sa nervosité ne fit que grandir. La guerrière ouvrit lentement la porte du bâtiment, elle fut étonnée de ne voir personne mis-à-part quelques employés. Elle s'avança dans le hall et se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche qui menait au restaurant. A l'intérieur de la salle, une ambiance tamisée régnait, elle avait été visiblement privatisée. Elle se dit que quand Papyrus faisait quelque chose, il ne le faisait pas qu'à moitié !

Une table de forme ronde, qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, était éclairée de deux bougies. Une belle vaisselle avait visiblement été disposée pour l'occasion et une jolie nappe de couleur rouge avait été dressée. Un vase décoré de quelques fleurs dorées ornait le tout. Une scène avec un micro avait également été installée. Une petite musique douce se jouait, rajoutant une ambiance romantique.

« Alors, Undyne, comment tu trouves le lieu ? s'écria le grand squelette, qui était entré pendant qu'elle s'était perdue dans sa contemplation.

\- Wow, tu t'es vraiment donné à fond sur ce coup ! C'est parfait ! répondit la femme-poisson en faisant une tape dans le dos de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis tellement content que ça te plaise ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Tu verras, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ! »

Il était presque vingt heures trente, l'heure à laquelle son amie devrait arriver. La garde royale revérifia une énième fois son apparence dans un miroir à proximité. Encore une fois, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais le stress lui jouait des tours. Allait-elle déclarer sa flamme ce soir à la scientifique ? C'était une question qui la tourmentait depuis déjà quelques minutes.

La guerrière entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée, c'était Alphys ! Cette dernière portait une robe noire assez sobre avec un collier de perle et un petit sac en bandoulière. Elle se calma et s'approcha d'elle pour l'accueillir.

« Salut Alphys ! dit la femme-poisson en rougissant légèrement.

\- Un-Undyne ? Que fais-tu ici ? Pa-Papyrus m'a dit que tu arriverais plus tard ! déclara-t-elle d'un air gêné.

\- Papyrus m'a dit que je devais être là à vingt heure !

\- Qu-quoi ? On dirait qu'il n-nous a joué un tour… répondit la reptile, étonnée. M-mais je suis heureuse que t-tu sois venue ! »

Pour ne pas laisser un blanc, la guerrière décida de changer de sujet, ce qui déstabilisa un peu Alphys.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! s'exclama la garde royale en tirant son interlocutrice par le bras.

\- D-d'accord ! »

La scientifique se laissa emmener jusqu'à la table et toutes les deux s'assirent. Le monstre jaune observa la pièce en clignant des yeux. Elle semblait tout aussi surprise que la femme-poisson quant aux efforts qu'avait effectués le squelette pour préparer la salle.

« T-tu crois que c'est Papyrus qui a fait tout ça ?

\- On dirait bien, j'ai vu personne d'autre en tout cas », déclara la guerrière.

Un silence s'installa, aucunes d'elles ne savaient quoi dire. Heureusement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une personne insoupçonnée intervint, vêtu d'une tenue de serveur assez chic et d'une moustache noire :

« Un verre de vin, Mesdames ? » dit le monstre en question, avec son sourire habituel.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent avec un air abasourdi, ne s'attendant pas à le voir ici.

« Sans ? » murmura Undyne, interloquée.

Pour toute réponse, le squelette fit un petit clin d'œil discret à celle-ci. Il prit deux coupes de vin rouge et les posèrent à l'aide de sa magie de chaque côté de la table. Après avoir prévenue les concernées que l'entrée arriverait bientôt, il se retira en faisant une petite révérence. Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de la garde royale, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Sans avec une moustache et en serveur ? Sérieusement ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle en se tenant le ventre.

Alphys rougit et commença à rire à son tour. Elle se dit que ça ferait de bonnes anecdotes à raconter ! Cet événement détendit les deux femmes, qui se mirent à parler de tout et de rien (surtout d'anime en fait, puisque c'était leur passion commune). Après un débat enflammé autour d'un de leur personnage favori, l'entrée arriva enfin : c'était une salade, un classique donc. Soudain, un certain robot de couleur noir et rose fit son apparition et s'installa sur la scène :

« Bonsoir mes chéries ! Je suis Mettaton, mais vous m'aviez sûrement déjà reconnu ! (Il sourit et fit un clin d'œil complice à la reptile qui rougit.) Aujourd'hui, je vais vous interpréter quelques-unes de mes chansons les plus populaires ! (Il tapota son micro et fit un signe au régisseur.) En piste ! »

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, la star chantait et dansait, mettant une ambiance de folie. Les projecteurs éclairaient la pièce de mille et une couleurs. La scientifique le regarda d'un air béat, si fier de lui. Elle tapait des mains en rythme avec la musique endiablée. Undyne quant à elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le robot, le trouvant bien trop exubérant à son goût. Cependant, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, elle se sentait extrêmement redevable envers Papyrus. Il avait mis tant d'efforts dans la réalisation de ce rendez-vous ! Le regard qu'avait Alphys était emplis de joie. La femme-poisson pensait ne jamais la voir aussi heureuse, cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

Après son concert improvisé, Mettaton s'inclina sous les acclamations de la reptile. Même la guerrière applaudissait, ce qui rendit heureuse le monstre jaune. La star s'en alla et la salle redevint paisible. La musique douce qu'entendaient les deux femmes précédemment se remit en route, accentuant cette ambiance calme et posée. Les invitées disputèrent à nouveau un moment puis le squelette revint ramasser les assiettes vides. Tandis que le serveur avançait, la garde royale fit les yeux ronds, se leva et s'écria :

« Sans, attention ! »

Le squelette ne comprit pas tout de suite jusqu'à qu'il s'écrase au sol. Il s'était encoublé à des câbles de la scène qui trainaient au sol. Les assiettes volèrent et la guerrière plongea héroïquement pendant que la scientifique se cachait les yeux, apeurée. Elle rattrapa la vaisselle et les tendit au monstre qui s'était déjà relevé. Celui-ci passa une de ses mains derrière sa nuque tandis que ses joues bleuirent de gêne.

« Désolé…

\- Pas grave ! s'exclama la femme-poisson. L'important, c'est que tu sois pas blessé ! »

Sans hocha la tête, toujours embarrassé, et se retira. Undyne retourna s'asseoir et rassura Alphys qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle lui changea les idées en utilisant sa carte secrète : les discussions sur les anime. Le visage du monstre jaune s'illumina et la guerrière fut contente d'avoir réussi son coup. Quelques minutes plus tard, le plat principal arriva. Sans grande surprise, c'était une assiette de spaghetti. La garde royale allait pouvoir juger si les cours de cuisine qu'elle avait donnés à Papyrus avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus âgé des deux squelettes qui apporta le repas. Le nouveau serveur s'approcha et servit les deux femmes.

« Gr-Grillby ? M-mais que fais-tu là ?

\- J'aidais Papyrus en cuisine quand son frère a eu un léger… problème, expliqua l'élémentaire de feu d'une voix neutre. (Sentant Undyne hausser un sourcil, il soupira puis poursuivi :) Sans a ouvert la mauvaise armoire et est tombé sur celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit, une remplie de Ketchup… Je vous laisse imaginer la suite… »

La femme-poisson pouffa et remercia Grillby. Ce dernier repartit en direction des cuisines et elles attaquèrent leurs repas. Le verdict était unanime : c'était délicieux ! Undyne se vanta auprès de la scientifique, lui disant que c'était elle qui lui avait appris à aussi bien cuisiner. Son interlocutrice l'écoutait, admirative. Tandis qu'elles dévoraient leur repas, Alphys admirait les fleurs dorées, se rappelant de lointains et sombres souvenirs. Soudain, elle crut avoir une hallucination : une des fleurs se mit à lui sourire, pas d'un sourire chaleureux mais d'un sourire maléfique. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et l'autre monstre tressaillit.

« Ça va Alphys ? demanda la guerrière en lui lançant un coup d'œil inquiet.

\- Ou-oui, tout va bien… (Elle regarda le bouquet et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la fleur souriante avait disparue.) J-je crois que c'est la fatigue, poursuivit-t-elle sans grande conviction.

\- D'accord », répondit la femme-poisson d'un ton neutre avec une lueur suspicieuse au fond de son œil.

Elles finirent leurs assiettes sans un mot et l'élémentaire de feu revint les récupérer. Elles ne prononcèrent que quelques phrases durant l'entre-repas. La garde royale analysait silencieusement le comportement de son amie qui avait changé si soudainement. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup alors que la scientifique évitait son regard. Leurs préoccupations furent détournées par le dessert qui venait de manière singulière. Des centaines (des milliers ?) de minuscules araignées transportaient un plateau avec un gâteau joliment décoré. Elles formèrent une sorte de petite passerelle jusqu'à la table, déposèrent le plat sur celle-ci et se dispersèrent à une vitesse folle. Ce petit spectacle étonnant détendit l'atmosphère et les deux femmes se remirent à disputer joyeusement, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elles dévorèrent le gâteau et Alphys déclara que c'était certainement Muffet qui l'avait confectionné. Elles finirent de manger et repues, elles n'hésiteraient pas à aller plus tard remercier toutes les personnes qui avait participé au bon déroulement de la soirée.

La reptile trifouilla nerveusement dans son sac, en sortant un petit paquet. Elle le tendit à son amie qui la regardait curieusement et expliqua :

« C-c'est moi qu-qui l'ait fait… J-j'espère que ça t-te plaira !

Undyne prit le cadeau et le déballa rapidement, sous l'œil attentif (et très nerveux) de l'autre monstre. A l'intérieur reposait un petit bracelet de perles de couleur bleu marine. Sur lesdites perles étaient gravés des petits symboles faisant références à leurs animes préférés. La femme-poisson l'enfila et fixa la scientifique qui bougeait maladroitement.

« Merci Alphys, il est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- C-c'est vrai ? Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Bien sûr ! (Elle prit à son tour son sac pour le tendre à son amie et dit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en rougissant :) Moi aussi, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi ! »

Son interlocutrice, bouche-bée, attrapa le sac et l'ouvrit. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand elle y découvrit tous les posters.

« M-merci Undyne ! Ils sont géniaux ! »

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant debout. D'abord hésitante, la guerrière fit un grand pas en avant et étreignis la scientifique. Cette dernière était pétrifiée, ne s'y attendant pas, puis finit par relâcher la pression en rendant doucement l'étreinte. La garde royale fixa son vis-à-vis.

« Alphys, commença-t-elle en se triturant les mains. (Son interlocutrice leva les yeux.) Je… je dois t'avouer quelque chose… (La concernée fit les yeux ronds, écoutant attentivement. La femme serra les poings et lâcha d'une traite :) Je t'aime ! »

Le monstre jaune ouvrit grand la bouche, ses joues devinrent rouges et l'adrénaline l'emporta sur sa timidité.

« J-je t'aime aussi, Undyne ! »

Ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une telle réponse, la femme-poisson se jeta sur Alphys en l'embrassant ardemment. Ce dîner ne pouvait guère mieux se terminer…


End file.
